Uninvited
by Adelaisa
Summary: Lucy thought that they wont meet again. But this day was full of surprises. Who would have thought, that she would choose to stowaway on his submarine?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first try writing a fan fiction. I apologize for my grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language, but I am trying. Also, this chapter goes a bit with the storyline of Sabaody Archipelago. Next chapter will be more freely written ;) I would love to get some reviews on this, I just want to see, what do you think ^^

**Chapter 1: Stowaway**

Lucy walked through the streets of the tourist area. She decided to leave Nami and Robin, because she wasn't in the clothes shopping mood. Instead she observed the busy streets of Sabaody Archipelago alone. _This place is just too beautiful!_ She couldn't get enough of the scenery. And she shouldn't be worried too much, as her appearance wasn't of a pirate at all.

Lucy was 5 feet 3 inches long, skinny and pale. Her paleness was accentuated by her white hair. There was one thing that was different – her eyes were the color of the ocean. And she herself loved the ocean. Looking at the horizon, imagining the next island you visit. A life where nothing is planned for the next day intrigued her, and it was the reason, why she joined the Straw Hats. Because she wasn't planning to join a pirate crew at all. Luffy, as usually, being bold, asked her to join. She didn't even think twice, before she said yes. And then her adventures began. Now she was using the moment of solitude and viewed the various souvenirs at the shop windows. _Hmm, maybe I could get something for the girls, a bracelet or something._ A particular bracelet with orange gems cached her interest.

„Why, hello there, cutie." Lucy heard a male voice behind her. She turned around and noticed a large man greedily looking at her. "I bet such a gal needs a company of a strong man." He smiled and winked at her wickedly. _He gives me the creeps. _Thought Lucy and tried to make a polite smile. "I am sorry, but no thank you." with that she slowly started to walk away. However, the man didn't take no as an answer. He grabbed Lucy by her wrist and harshly stopped her. "Why don't you appreciate a man's attention, huh?" He flashed his teeth at her. Lucy got nervous. That man was scaring her. Of course, she could kick him, where the sun doesn't shine and run away, but she knew that her speed and stamina wouldn't match with his. "Sir, please, let me go." she tried not to sound like she was pleading. The man's grip only tightened.

"I believe the lady said no." she heard a silky male voice behind her back. She didn't know why, but felt an involuntary shiver over her back. The owner of the voice seemed more dangerous, than the man who was holding her. The latter's attention however wasn't on the girl anymore, he looked past her shoulder and his grin was gone. More, a dark veil fell over his face. It seemed like he feared the person behind her and she didn't try to turn her head to look.

The big man released Lucy's hand and walked away without a word. It seemed that his pace was a bit accelerated. She waited a few moments before turning around and face her rescuer, but it seemed, that he was already leaving. At least, she thought it was him. The man was tall and lean; he wore a black-sleeved yellow hoodie, spotted jeans and a furry hat, also spotted. A nodachi was placed over his shoulder. _So, maybe that's why the rude guy retreated, because that guy was armed. _Another minute and she muttered a shy "thank you" to the retreating man. He didn't turn around, and she couldn't muster the courage to approach him and thank him properly. It may be not the right guy anyway! So instead of humiliating herself in front of a stranger, she went to look for Nami and Robin.

"I am paying for this, so you will try it on!" Nami ordered, as she gave Lucy in her opinion too much revealing outfit. _Well, I guess I have no choice then. _Lucy hung her head low and entered a changing cabin. She took of her clothes off and looked at her half naked body in the mirror. Sometimes she wasn't happy with her appearance. She turned to the side and noticed that she could see her ribs clearly. She sighed. With Sanji's cooking she should have gained some weight, but it seems it went elsewhere. And she hadn't any eating disorders. She sighed again and put on the new clothes. It was a blue sleeveless blouse with enough cleavage for her to complain (as if it would matter), the lose ends were tied over her navel. The black skirt barely covered her tights. To complete the outfit, Nami found her matching blue sandals. The nasty navigator and the chuckling historian loved Lucy's new look so much, that they demanded her not to change back to her old clothes.

As they walked down the street, Robin told about the discrimination of fishmen. Lucy only listened, she couldn't believe, that such horrible things are still possible. Then the conversation stopped as they were called. They turned around and saw Franky calling at them "Get on a flying fish! The mermaid was kidnapped!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. _Camie was kidnapped? What should we do?_

They arrived at the auction house and the show has already begun. Their only chance was to buy Camie back. Nami was sure, with the cash they got, no one would outbid them. It was the only choice. They entered the auction hall just as a beautiful woman was put on bidding. Lucy couldn't believe the excitement of the room. She felt sick at the attitude of the people. Buying unfortunate souls, as if they were a pack of meat. Suddenly Sabaody wasn't that beautiful to her anymore. She looked around the seats and suddenly she spotted something. A furry, spotted hat. Since hats like these were a rarity (at least she thought so), then it must be the same man she saw in the tourism area. As if feeling, that he is being watched, he turned his head and their eyes met. It seemed that he hasn't slept for some time judging by the dark circles under his grey eyes. He seemed bored, but at the same time he had a small smirk. He was looking at her for some moments and it seemed that he isn't interested in the show. Their staring contest was disrupted by the arrival of a Tenryuubito.

Nami's plan on buying Camie back failed, when the same Tenryuubito bid 500 million beri. They couldn't beat it. Lucy looked at the imprisoned Camie and bit her lip. The pressure didn't last for long though, as Luffy burst through the roof and tried to rescue Camie. Suddenly there was a gun shot. Lucy covered her mouth in shock - Hachi was shot by the same ugly Tenryuubito who bought Camie. And then came the most unexpected moment. Luffy hit him in the face and sent him flying. Then everything went to panic, people started screaming out of fear that an admiral will come and run to the exit.

"There are battleships and an admiral on the way!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh, the marines are already here, Mr. Straw Hat." Lucy knew this voice. It was the same voice of her rescuer. And she was right, the man in the spotted hat was the one who saved her, sorta. He still had a slight smirk as he spoke with her captain. But it seemed that Luffy was more interested in the polar bear rather than… wait? _A polar bear?_ And he was wearing an orange jumpsuit too.

"If it`s the marines you`re worried about, they`ve been here since the auction started… they're surrounding the entire auction house." his silky voice stated calmly. Then Lucy heard Robin saying to Luffy, that that man is Trafalgar Law, a pirate. _So, he is a pirate._

Lucy was running as fast as she could. They defeated the marines but then they were attacked by a Shichibukai. When there was no chance of fighting back, Luffy shouted to everyone to run. And she ran. She didn't notice, that she got separated from the others. As she turned her head to look behind, she saw a laser and a collision. It was so strong, that it sent the poor girl flying. She fell harshly to the ground. Her head was spinning, she couldn't understand, what was happening. As her vision went clearer, she witnessed probably the most shocking moment of her life – her friends, one by one, disappeared. She saw desperation in Luffy's eyes, she tried to run back to him, to take him away, but she was too late – he disappeared. Trying to hold back tears, she ran away, hoping she wasn't noticed.

She ran for almost an hour, but it seemed, that no one followed her. As she stopped to take a quick rest and think she felt a sudden pain in her tight. A bloody gash pulsated just an inch over her right knee. The consciousness of the injury made it unbearable to run any further. She had to tend her leg, but where to go? Every inch of the Archipelago was in chaos. The dizziness came back; she had to act fast, if she didn't want to fall unconscious.

Trying to concentrate and not to fall, she reached a strange looking ship and slipped in. She had to find some alcohol and bandages for her leg. As silently as possible, she opened each metallic door and peeked in. At the end of the corridor she opened the last door. It was a bedroom, but Lucy didn't care, because she saw a first aid on a shelf over a bed. She climbed on the bed and tried to reach her remedy. In that moment everything went black.

Heart pirates reached their submarine. Trafalgar Law barked orders to dive in and leave the Archipelago immediately. Marines, strange machines were enough. No need to wait for an admiral. There was rushing in the lower levels of the submarine – everyone went to work as fast as possible. Law noted, that no one was injured, which was fortunate. He cared about his crews well being. Suddenly, Bepo approached him, he seemed a bit nervous. "What is it, Bepo?" Law looked at his first mate. "Captain, no one was injured, right?" The bear asked. Law nodded as a reply. "But I smell blood all over the ship, captain." Law arched an eyebrow. Now they may have a stowaway on their ship.

They decided to look for the uninvited guest. Minutes passed and Law got irritated, they have to find him fast or else that person will cause trouble, which probably was the intention. He searched the upper level. Nothing out of ordinary. He went to the living quarters, which were in the lower level. Nothing was suspicious in the crew's room. Then there was his room. He touched his nodachi, frowned and flung the door open. Firstly, he looked in the bathroom, but it was empty. He went back in the room and only then he noticed someone lying in his bed. He pulled his nodachi ready to kill the intruder, but then he looked closer. It was an unconscious girl lying in his bed. He put his nodachi down and came closer. He pushed some of her white hair to see her face. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _It's the same girl. Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with the Straw Hats? _

He sat on the edge of the bed and thought. She looked exhausted and in pain. He noticed a gash on her leg. Should he tend her? She wasn't his problem though. Firstly, he tried to wake her up and demand, why she`s in his submarine. Then he would decide.

Lucy heard a voice, calling her, asking her to wake up. She couldn't open her eyes, her head hurt like hell. She concentrated on the voice and tried to open her eyes. But when she did, she wished she was still sleeping. She met face to face with the man who, it seemed, appeared everywhere she went. He was so close, that she could see how angry he looked. He looked dangerous.

"What are you doing on my ship?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! I will keep writing ^^ *has some ideas which is a secret*

Also, I forgot the disclaimer! So, here it is: I don`t own One Piece, only my OC Lucy ^^

**Chapter 2: Realization**

"What are you doing on my ship?" He asked with a glare that seemed deadly to her. Lucy gasped not only because of that; he was too close to her too, their noses almost touching. She felt uncomfortable.

Within seconds she pushed the supernova and tried to escape, but she didn`t go too far – her wound ached and with a silent whimper she fell down on the ground. She heard his footsteps approaching. He kneeled down to her and looked in the scared girls eyes.

Her eyes held a lot of emotions – panic, pain, sorrow and he liked it. Although Law was interested on what happened to the girl and why she was in his sub. But it seemed that before he could get any answer from her, he has to tend her injuries. So, he picked her up bridal style, at this action he received a gasp from her, but he ignored her and went for the infirmary.

As Law walked to the infirmary with her in his arms she didn`t protest, she just tried to focus on her surroundings. Lucy didn`t understand what kind of place it was, and more importantly, what are the intentions of the supernova carrying her. Her eyes widened when on their way the same strange but cute polar bear, looking wary, approached them.

"Is that the stowaway, captain?" He asked.

"It seems so." Law smirked. "Tell the crew not to disturb me." Bepo nodded and went to the upper level to tell the crew to stop the search. Before he disappeared, he sent a last stare at the girl in his captains' arms.

Lucy bit her lip. What`s he`s going to do to her? He was a pirate, a rival. Will he torture her to get some information? Or maybe he will kill her and throw her body in the ocean? That would be horrible! She tried to get away but he held her closer to his chest. His grip got stronger to hold her in place.

"Relax, miss." There was a hint or ice in his voice and she accepted her fate. She knew, even if she got away from him, she wouldn`t get too far.

Law opened the metal door at the end of the hallway. As they entered the large room her eyes started to dart around viewing and trying to find a route of escape. It was an infirmary. The room was white with long shelves on the left side and two hospital beds on the right. In the middle was an examination table.

She bit her lip to stop her panic attack as he placed her on the examination table and went to the shelves. He took the needed materials, put medical gloves and approached the girl. She looked at him and then at the stuff in his hands.

"You have an injured leg, if I won`t stitch it up, you may bleed to death." He stated simply. She nodded. Only now she noticed how much it stung. She looked at her leg – it was covered in crimson blood.

Law injected some pain killers and started to work on the wound. He cleaned the blood and looked at the wound more carefully. It was deep, but there were only few stitches needed. As he was working on her wound, skillfully, without doubt, she felt her cheeks getting warmer. She didn`t understand why, but his presence and concentration on her wound made her blush. Or was it the fact, that she had such a sensitive skin? Now she felt a bit silly thinking about this. At this moment he was a doctor, not a pirate.

When Law finished, he took the flash light and examined her pupils. "You have a concussion, not a severe one, but you have to rest for some time. But before that you will tell me, how you happened to be on my submarine."

Lucy looked confused. She was in a submarine? Well, that is an interesting way to travel. Then she tried to concentrate on why did she enter Law`s submarine. And then she remembered. The faces of her friends flashed before her eyes, pictures of them disappearing one by one and she was useless. She clutched her skirt and bit her lip to hold her tears.

Law looked at the girls stiff reaction but didn`t say anything. He just waited for her response, but the girl put her hands over her face to hide the tears, which were streaming like a waterfall.

"My friends…" she sobbed. "They are gone."

"What do you mean, they are gone?" Law couldn`t believe that the Straw Hats were annihilated, but considering, that an admiral was sent to the Archipelago, he may have attacked the crew. "Was it an admiral?" he asked. The girl shook her head lightly.

"No, it was the Shichibukai, Kuma. I don`t know what happened." She was looking at her knees now. "He made them disappear. One by one." She hiccupped. "I couldn`t do anything, Luffy told me to run, and I ran."

Law frowned. So, the Straw Hats got some problems on the way back. But seeing with his own eyes how crazy the idiot captain is, he will probably get back to the Archipelago and may cause more trouble.

"You can`t do anything right now. Rest." He pointed to a bed. Her eyes didn`t leave the floor as she went to the bed and lay down. Her tears were almost gone, but the feeling of being alone poked dark and empty holes in her chest. It hurt and didn`t let her forget. However, the sedative helped her to fall asleep.

When she woke up she felt a presence in the room. Someone was watching her from a distance. She looked to her right and saw the polar bear, who being suddenly discovered bowed his head and mumbled something like "Sorry."

"I came to watch over you. Captain had to go to the machinery room." He looked at Lucy and came to her bed as she sat up. "You shouldn`t walk, it was an order from the captain." Lucy scowled. She can`t stay here any longer, she had to find her crew.

"I need to go. Now." She put her feet on the cold floor and started to walk away. The bear followed her not knowing what to do.

She felt a bit dizzy, but everything else was fine. Her wound was fine and she hoped it won`t leave an ugly scar. She heard the shy bear trying to convince her to go back to the infirmary, but she didn`t listen and took the stairs which led her to the upper level of the sub. She went in to a room which was a kitchen. The bear followed.

"Please, go to the bed, miss, you might get worse." Bepo tried again but she scowled at him.

"I have to find my crew. They may be searching for me too." She looked around for another exit, but there wasn`t one.

"You don`t understand. You slept for almost a day. Some things have happened and it is dangerous for you to set a foot on any island." Bepo objected.

"I don`t care!" She raised her voice which she didn`t want to, but it seemed she wasn`t understood. _Is this crew having issues with loyalty or something? Why can`t they understand?_

"What`s happening here?" Law was standing in the doorway, his eyes on Lucy.

"I want to get off this sub. I need to find my crew." She replied.

"My subordinate explained you already, that you can`t leave my ship." He stated simply "Portgas D. Ace is going to be executed at the Marineford and this means a war will take place."

At this she gasped out loud. She met Ace and he was… "This can`t be possible…" she panicked. "He`s Luffy`s brother!"

Law wasn`t prepared for this kind of information but he let it slide for a moment.

"Luffy will try to save him, I know it! And it would be dangerous!" she tried to hold back the tears. _So many horrible things happened in such a short period of time._

"Well, by looking at his behavior in the auction house it may be possible, that the idiotic Straw Hat will try to do something stupid. Again." He smirked. Her eyes flashed daggers at him. How could he call her captain an idiot?

"My captain is not an idiot! Take your words back right now!" she yelled. Bepo silently left the room.

She couldn`t register how it happened, only that it happened fast. Her back hit the metal wall and she was trapped by his hands, each one on her sides. She gasped at Law`s action and held her breath as his lips came really close to her ear.

"As long as you`re on my ship, miss, you will have to obey my rules and the first one will be to remember, that I don`t like to be ordered around." She felt him smirk against her ear and even when he turned around and walked away, turning his back to her. "I will personally inform you, if Straw Hat appears at the Marineford. Till then, be my guest." He turned his head and smirked at her.


End file.
